Names of the Decimo
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has many names he goes by. But there is one that he received after the idiot Mafia pressed one too many buttons of his. Mess with him, shame on you; mess with his family, you better pray.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, just the story written here. Totally not an original idea and I know it, but everyone wants to try a scene like this.

Ah, I forgot a title but I got it now - Thanks Lulumo.

 **Names of the Decimo**

Sawada Tsunayoshi has been called many things. Dame-Tsuna, for a good period earlier on in his life (Reborn still calls him that from time to time, much to his irritation); Vongola Decimo or Neo Vongola Primo, a title he didn't want but eventually accepted as unavoidable; Boss, from his subordinates both new and old, unless they were people he has known for a while (like 5 years long would eventually say his name...formally).

From his Guardians and closest friends/allies, they call him a variety of his name: Tsuna, Tsunayoshi(-kun), Tsu-kun, Tsuna-dono, Tsuna-san, Tsuna-nii, nii-san, Sawada, Jyuudaime, etc. The list goes on.

But there is another name he has been called from both outside of allied Famiglia's and within.

How he gained that title was due to an unfortunate event that almost caused Vongola to declare war, which would have led to the coming of a Mafia World War from some idiot Famiglia that thought Vongola was weakening due to their inactivity in the underground; attacked the hometown of the Decimo and a good portion of the Guardians. To top it all off, they also decided to take the Decimo's mother hostage and exchanged for her freedom for his own death.

To say that the once-civilian-to-trained-boss became angry was an understatement. Vongola Decmio, the epitome of patience and warm smiles disappeared.

Unlike the anger many were used to, the inner circle of the Vongola (Guardians, closest friends and most trusted allies) knew when Tsuna went calm, silent, and ever so controlled grace in his movements he was _furious_. And when he is in that mood, there will be blood drown from the heart of the ones who angered him the most.

A few of the rare times the inner circle of Vongola and allies encountered his anger (two out of the six times in counting) it went without saying, that they avoided him for the next week and try not to cause anymore damages to increase the pile of paperwork the Decimo would have, or it would result in them being hounded down and handing their hinds to the fire (or ice depending on his mood…).

Since the anger wasn't towards them this time, they were inwardly relieved, but their own anger rose along with their boss in hearing what had happened to their hometown.

As soon as the news of the Decimo Generation's sanctuary and home being breached (yes, Mukuro agrees that it is the one place he can find peace now that he erased his existence from the Kokuyo citizen's lives; though Kyouya dislikes it, allowed him to with the trade-off of Tsuna sparing with him two times every month), and the fact that the all high-and-mighty Famiglia dared to lay a hand on the Matriarchy of their boss; they began their decent to annihilate the Famiglia within minutes.

The Guardians, of course, went after the group that held Nana hostage first, freeing the captured and enslaved along the way. Unexpectedly, they didn't realize that Tsuna had left their group midst of the battle to assault the idiot Famiglia Headquarters… by himself.

After securing the safety of Nana, the Guardians arrived with the Varia, expecting to need to back up their boss. What they met when arriving was the ruins and ashes of the once pristine mansion of their enemy's HQ. Amongst the ruins, Tsuna (singed due to his high density flames only, the Guardians thanked the gods), had thrown the last of his enemy bodies laying in a pile, unconscious in various degrees of injuries and burns awaiting the Vindici, and started the arrived party to tend to the apparent older victims that were held in the underground cells.

An unaffiliated Mafia member that was on his vacation there witnessed everything and spread the word in awe of Vongola Decimo's decimation of the Famiglia HQ on his own, even when not knowing the whole truth of the reason.

The result was what lead to the beginning of Tsuna's newly added title of the _Sadistic Saint._

Due to the fact that the Famiglia in question is…was Old Blood an uproar was made, and a few of the Famiglia that held the same thinking process: believing Vongola was weakening with their Decimo's lack of effort in the underground world; that Decimo was reducing the Vongola as upholders of justice in saving some mere civilians on their own. This was the mafia, if the Famiglia didn't hold up the rules of leaving Innocents out, then leave it to the Vindici to do it, not the Famiglia which the threat was aimed at.

The rumors and slanders held in disgusting veritable degree, all within the range for Tsuna to hear.

More even joined in when Tsuna did nothing.

So it came to a surprise when the Dons and Donnas in the Mafia was given an invitation to the Vongola Sky Ball taking place two weeks time, with the maximum of 4 companions to follow. To many, it was probably a thought of regaining face which they smugly agreed to (these were the people who only read the first few lines). But for those that had enough brains left, felt an icy grip of the chains of fear when they shakily wrote in their confirmation of attending (these were the smart ones to read the whole letter through (AKA: blackmail material that would cause themselves to land in one of the cold cells with the Vindici or a date with Vongola's Elite Assassin Squad, Varia)).

The weeks passed and everyone entered the building that the Vongola specifically made as a Ballroom/Banquet hall. As expected by the Vongola; when they entered from the entrance to the hallway the luxury of woven textile and extravagance of welly placed paintings, antiques and priceless heirlooms on display showed their wealth.

Those that accepted without a second thought, drooled at the prospect that the Vongola would 'sincerely' give up one of the arts in display in order to save face. Those that accepted 'willingly' shook in their shoes and started to migrate away from the fools that didn't know of the anger they had incurred.

Once everyone arrived, the Vongola Decimo and his Guardian's greeted them, the Decimo (smiling ever so 'sweetly') asking them to take their seats at their designated tables which they did without any complaints.

"Thank you for you're promptly acceptance in my invitation to this Ball tonight. I'm _very happy_ in everyone's arrival. Please, let us have our Dinner first before we go to our _main event_ ," those that knew Tsuna enough could hear the underlines of emphasis (and his smile, let's not forget the smile) of the nightmare that was sure to go down in history to date, as the next victims docilely smiled back like it was a complement.

Tsuna could practically hear his friends thoughts, but ignored them to motion for the waiting staff to start dishing out the specializedfood for the occasion.

 _ **[AN. Please excuse me if the full course for Italian Dinner is wrong in the next paragraph. I just looked for a description of it online.]**_

Salami and cheese shaped into birds with complementary wine as the _antipasto_ ; the _primo_ course is from the choice of soup or pasta well placed purple like petals creating a scene of the ending of spring; Roasted chicken breast or baked fish seasoned to perfection with a green sauce as the _secondo_ course; Edible made floral formed by vegetables for the _contorno_ dish; Lastly, the _Dolce_ course _, consisting of_ Tiramisu with chocolate shaped into the Vongola crest on top.

With each course, everyone was left gasping in amazement for their beautiful display as well as the first class taste. And throughout the experience, a concert of strings, piano, and vocalist to accompany.

Once the last of the dishes were taken away the guests moved away from their tables to the Ballroom floor to start waltzing in another symphonic playlist of songs or try to _chat_ to the Decimo himself. Unfortunately, with the Varia and a majority of his Guardians present nearby, there seemed to be a wall blocking all from approaching the young boss.

A good two hours passed, Sawada Tsunayoshi gracefully walked up to the upper part of the stairs to view down the floor, beginning his speech once again.

"Good evening everyone; once again, I must thank everyone for the prompt acceptance for this out of season Vongola Sky Ball and everything is to your liking. Before we end the day, there are probably questions as to why I have decided to do so?" again the ones that are the idiots looked confused as they expected apologies from the Vongola Boss for doing something to Old Blood; those that were smart went a shade paler at his smile glowing ominously as it grew. "Well, for one, there has been some… _peculiar_ talk about me and _mia Famiglia;_ talk that _I_ have found _unsightly_."

At this many of the idiots sputtered indigently. Then one brave idiot soul decided to voice it out.

"Decimo, if there is anyone's actions who is unsightly, it is your own!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed on the single idiot; color glowing slightly to an amber causing most to almost feel the blazing flame behind it. Everyone literally moved a step back. The brave idiot soul faltered a bit in fear but continued his declaration believing his words are true.

"You decided to decimate the whole _Donatello Famiglia_ , due to their attack on Innocents; like it is your right to justify them! The Vindici are the ones that are supposed to pass judgement on them! What you did, especially to a Famiglia that is of Old Blood, is an action that Vongola believes are above the Vindici!"

A minute of silence…it was deafening in the quiet ballroom that once held the joyous laughter and sonata before any movement was made. A black portal appeared beside the Vongola Decimo causing many to jump in frightful recognition of the arrival of the Vindici. The _Donatello_ Boss was pushed out of the portal in chains linked to the hands of bandaged man dressed in black uniform of the Vindici stepped out.

The Vongola Decimo nodded at the arrival of the Mafia Judge, going to the man wrapped in chains and sitting him up comfortably but painfully enough to jerk the man awake.

The man groaned in pain in coming to consciousness and almost had a heart attack seeing the Decimo in front of him along with the floor of all Mafia Dons and Donnas, with companions. His voice lodged in his throat in feeling the cold chains he had only begun to understand as the Vindici's Judgement Chains.

"True the Vindici are indeed the ones that apply justice to us Mafia members when involving the break of our Omertà: never involving the Innocent in Mafia matters. They are the ones to decimate them in their right. But," Tsuna paused, smoothly looking at all of the ones in front of him. "What you have heard from is from a man that had only seen the end part of the battle. For you all to take his word so easily, makes me disappointed."

"Wha-"

"' _Information should be gathered first before jumping to conclusions, as information is vital in every objective'_ this is one of the lessons I have learned through my mentor/advisor/tutor, Reborn. He taught me this is what _all Dons and Donnas_ of the Mafia must do before jumping headfirst into battle, or face _consequences,_ " they paled in the mention of the #1 hitman and bashfully looked away from the blazing orange in realizing that what he said to be true.

"Also to mention, it was my _Sanctuary_ _,_ his insults to my _ways_ and my _Family_ _Signore_ _Donatello_ thought to attack, _knowing full well_ that retaliation would have been met. The Vindici have supported my decision to attack beforehand as they have been placing their hands on Innocents being trafficked."

None of them thought that the _Donatello_ boss could grow paler than he was until he was as white as a ghost, but he did by the end of those words. Tsuna gave the man one last glare before nodding back to the Vindici. The Vindici nodded back in acknowledgement dragging the man through the portal.

He looked down again at the group of Dons and Donnas. "The slander and vulgarity of your talk about me and _mia Famiglia;_ spreading rumors amongst yourselves like bumbling high school girls without any kind of verification is something amateurs would do… For fully functioning adults that _should_ know this, it's laughable. Those that understood _before_ setting foot here, I applaud to you."

A theater like clap was given by him a few times echoing loudly in the quiet ballroom. Everyone didn't want to say anything in retort as it would imply that what he said contradicted the meaning; they had all learned as basic ruling of their Famiglia and what he said is one of the twenty common knowledges that Bosses had to know.

"Be glad that I am still gracious enough to give you all just a warning otherwise I would have knocked you all out of sleeping gas here and sent you all to Varia's and my Cloud and Mists… or any other of my _Famiglia,_ like Reborn _… to train."_ What was worse, was that with Tsuna back smiling at them with the Reborn like grin, they believed it to be true. They shiveredat how close they would have gone into hell with those crazy members.

"Remember this well the next time you decide to open your mouths about _my_ Vongola: _I_ am Vongola Decimo, and _I_ am the one who runs it. No one else decides _my_ actions. But if you mess with my _Sanctuary, insult my ways_ _ **and**_ _my Family_ ," his eyes then glowed even brighter scaring everyone to listen attentively. _"_ _ **I will show no mercy."**_

…

"Thus the beginning of Vongola Decimo's new title, _Sadistic Saint…"_

"REBORN, why are you telling the children about that!?"

"They wanted to know why the other bosses are calling you that, that's why, Dame-Tsuna."

"B-but-!"

"Are you stuttering Dame-Tsuna? I think it's been a while since we trained."

"NOO!"

…

 _ **AN.. Not really satisfied with my work here but too lazy to continue.**_


	2. OMAKE

OMAKE

Once Tsuna had taken up the mantel as the Vongola Decimo (AKA. Neo Vongola Primo) he had never thought the mafia were idiots of all kinds. They are people of the underground world that have dated back for generations (though there are some juvenile ones), how can these people manage to avoid the authority with themselves gossiping about. Not only that, they were gullible enough to eat the words out of man hand who started it and not even bothering to verify the info before spreading those vulgar slanders.

It's disgraceful and unsightly…

Tsuna was the one who defeated Xanxus when he was _Fourteen!_ Train with Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro! Survived a war against Byakuran (okay that didn't really count much since the war technically doesn't even happen and they don't know about it…but he experienced it)! Battle with the Vindici and _break_ the Arcobaleno's curse! And they thought of him as _weak!_

What's more, they didn't just slander him; they were doing it to his Family! _His Family!_ The people who have supported him through everything and gained through blood, sweat and tears! They people they had looked down on first and pushing them away because of who or what they did!

He will not accept this!

So, on the first week, he planned for an Out of Season Vongola Sky Ball. Got his engineers (Spanner, Shouichi, and Gannini) to find _every_ scandal they could find on _every_ Famiglia (with the few exceptions of course). Told his Guardians to write in similar format for each letter for the beginning and adding the found info on the bottom as blackmail to accept, while sending a list of those materials gathered to the Vindici (Lambo had fun in doing this task when he heard Tsuna believed a good portion wouldn't even bother to read the whole letter at the end of the letter before they sent in the acceptance). Asked Bianchi to teach his Kaa-san and the eager chefs to learn how to do her Poison Cooking: Extended Hour Crash techniques for the course.

By the time the Ball started, he wondered if he should be worried about how much he had let Reborn influence him if he was going to enjoy seeing them going pale and trying to talk back instead of digging their graves even deeper?

He'll dwell on that later… first, punishment was in order for these fools.

Tsuna watched with his family as those same fools ate in delight with every dishs, unaware of the different color a few of their spices and decor were to Tsuna's Famiglia and close allies. With the last of the dish cleaned, they left for the dance floor for the rest of the evening until the ending speech.

To say that they went silent after hearing their faults being slapped in their faces made his day… and then leaving the ball with apologies in their wake, made him twinge in guilt in what they would be experiencing once they get home.

….

…only slightly…

…

…

Nope they definitely deserved it.

" _Enjoy sitting on your porcelain bowl the whole day, bastards!"_

… _._

… _._

…Yeah, he needed serious help.

…

…

…

…(Once the Sadistic Saint left for break)

"OH GOD I'M BECOMING A SECOND REBORN!"

' _He just figured that out, after planning this for two weeks?'_ his Guardian's and friends thought.

"I'm proud of you, Dame-Tsuna."

"This is not to be something proud of, Reborn!"


End file.
